Sectors, Subsectors and Systems surrounding the Eye of Terror
Sectors, Subsectors and Systems surrounding the Eye of Terror Belis Corona ''' The Belis Corona subsector is the heart of the Imperium's naval efforts and its docks are listed in von Heffman's Glorium Imperialis as one of the wonders of the Imperium. It is said that the entirety of Battlefleet Obscurus could dock in the vast orbital shipyards in orbit above Belis Corona. • WARZONE CURRENT CONTROL (%) COMMENTS o Belis Corona  Antar  Geldaris  Belisimar  Belis Corona 97 Order  Laurentix  Malusoir  Bairsten Prime o Phonosar o Subiaco Diablo 68 Order '''Medusa The Medusa subsector is most famous as the homeworld of the Iron Hands chapter. Unlike many other parts of the Eye, life is hard and uncivilised barbarians cover many of the planets. • o Medusa 93 Order It is from these recruits that the Iron Hands draw their initiates to create new Space Marines. The planet is bathed in perpetual gloom as the planet is covered in a blanket of pollution, rarely broken by the sun's rays. The planet has frozen mountain ranges, volcanoes and boiling geysers. It's surface is constantly moving, creating and destroying mountain ranges rapidly. ' Scarus' • o Decarus o Kholan o Odissar o Scarus The Scarus subsector is the most populous of all the sectors, with no less than six Hive Worlds which come together in trade and commerce and mutual defence. There are also numerous temperate and agri worlds to support the Hives. There are also two Forge Worlds which supply the vast Scarus Defence Forces, Nysa Stromolo and Mordax Prime. It is said that 7/10 of Tracian Primaris, the capital of the sector, is covered in Hive cities. • o Gudrun 20 Disorder o Harvest o Hexen o Imbrium 4 Disorder o Lethe Eleven 0 Disorder o Mordax Prime 0 Disorder o Nysa Stromolo 20 Disorder o Quinx o Skyren o Thracian Primaris  AE/91B  Angelisar  Thracian Primaris 90 Order  Durst's Reach  Elnaur Delta 84 Order  Tantris  Messina  Buyabos o Ulant 15 Disorder o Vagera Scelus • o Dorsia o Scelus 95 Order o Vermaard ' Sentinel' 24 Disorder • o Hydra Cordatus o Ortenes o Setvan o 6 Uninhabited Systems ' Belial IV' • o Arias Major o Belial IV 79 Order o Elorde o Qualoth Deep Cadian The Cadian system is possibly the most well known system, with its 1st Imperial Guard Regiment having many successful campaigns and gaining Imperium wide recognition. Abaddon the Despoiler had attempted a campaign against the system, and after he was repelled by Imperial forces, it was decided that Cadia would be a fortress world against the sporadic attacks of forces in the Eye of Terror. • o Barisa o Belisar 68 Order o o Cadia * Destroyed o Kasr Holn 53 In Balance o Kasr Partox 29 Disorder o Kasr Sonnen 39 Disorder o Macharia * Destroyed o Solar Mariatus 32 Disorder o St. Josmane’s Hope * Destroyed o Vigilatum 15 Disorder o o Clauston o Demios Binary 80 Order o Exeltra Minor o Fremas o Helotas o Kantrael 85 Order o Ormantep o Vorga Torq o Xersia 88 Order Nemesis • o Chima Lomas o Nemesis Tessera 100 Order o Ovaris Gulag o Trionoras Eidolon o Eidolon 25 Disorder o Unknown Caliban • o Orphia o Caliban 100 Order o Terraq ' Agripinaa' • o Agripinaa 80 Order o Albitern 14 Disorder o Amistel 14 Disorder o Aurent 97 Order o Bar-el 40 In Balance o Dentor 20 Disorder o Finreht 33 Disorder o Lelithar 0 Disorder o Malin's Reach 0 Disorder o Morten’s Quay 96 Order o Narsine 69 Order o Sarlax o Tabor 27 Disorder o Ulthor 0 Disorder o Yayor 12 Disorder ' Chinchare' Chinchare 95 Order Category:Segmentum Obscurus Sectors Category:Obscurus Places